


The Dragon's Desire

by Aria_Alanna



Series: The Dragon's Treasure [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, First Kiss, First fanfic of a series, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, True Love, Wizardess, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Alanna/pseuds/Aria_Alanna
Summary: Summary: Willem V. Rembrandt finds himself desolated by the knowledge of having feelings for a certain lady, which is bad enough since he, as headmaster, can’t have any emotions towards anybody at school, but the worst part was that this young lady is a student, and not just ANY student… It’s none other than Liz Hart, the purest and (in Rembrandt’s opinion) the most beautiful woman in the entire academy. The new headmaster will find himself in a situation where he will have to deal not only with Liz, but also with her many suitors.





	The Dragon's Desire

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: I wrote this behore Lucious' route was released. Back then I believed that Rembrandt took his job as headmaster and mentor seriously. Take this into consideration for this fic and future fics with this couple.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: All characters and locations shown in this fanfic belong to NTT Solmare Corporation. No rights infringement meant to. This is just for pure entertainment.

THE DRAGON’S DESIRE  
  
  
Moonlight beams were shining and entering to a room through a large window, large enough to occupy most of the entire wall of that spacious office. Under the pink light emanating from a sphere-shaped lamp on a desk was sitting an ebony-haired, white-skinned and rainbow-eyed man. He wore a majestic purple robe vestment and next to him leaning against the desk was a jewel cane that he used constantly. This man had a peculiarity, aside from his non-human beauty: he had pointy ears (from which mauve earrings were hanging), horns sprouted from his head and a lizard-like tail that gave away his nature: a Dragonkin.  
  
He was reading a letter from his predecessor, Randolph, when there was a knock on the door.  
  
“Come in.”  
  
A man with long hair (although not as long as the Dragonkin himself) tied in a ponytail walked into the room. All clothes of the arriving man were black just as his hair.  
  
“Headmaster Rembrandt,” called the man and gave a little bow.  
  
Rembrandt just smiled and gave a little nod acknowledging the respect he had for his colleague as well.  
  
“Professor Schuyler.”  
“I came to deliver the list that you asked me for the Gedonelune Ball,” said Professor Schuyler and handed him a scroll.  
“Thank you very much. I’ll make sure the Prefects handle it.”  
  
Conrad Schuyler made another bow and then left the room.  
  
The Prefects… He esteemed his students, but the Prefects were his favourites. And one of them stood out over the others. The only Prefect girl among the men that, in some cases, looked more like children than anything else. The young woman with chestnut brown hair, captivating almond eyes and white and soft skin. The headmaster got up from his seat and approached the window and, as if he had the power to conjure up everything that came to his mind, saw the silhouette of Liz Hart walking down a path towards the main building.  
  
What surprised the headmaster was that this girl, this child — yes, he had to use that word for he couldn’t deny that he was old… way too old — could make him feel things that in all his long life span hadn’t felt for anyone in particular. However, this was distressing for him to the point of feeling devastating, because he was aware it was a forbidden situation. He, as headmaster, couldn’t afford of having romantic feelings for anyone. His students and staff were his priority. And it made the situation worse knowing that what he felt was directed towards this particular student.  
  
He took his hand to his temple so as to try to massage these thoughts away. A bark made him turn his attention back to that almost angelical figure. The girl had stopped on her tracks. Apparently the bark had come from a wolf and the next minute a blue-haired guy with a patch on his left eye had come over her. It was one of her deputy prefects: Yukiya Reizen, who seemed to had called her and now he was giving her something the headmaster couldn’t see properly but it looked like a tiny package.  
  
He returned to his desk to keep working. He sat behind it and started to revise the documents that Conrad Schuyler had brought him just a moment ago. It was exhaustingly long and it didn’t look like he was going to finish soon. He started to read them and after a few minutes he covered his face behind his hands, he pondered if it was better to turn in and leave it for the next day. Then, suddenly someone knocked on his door.  
  
“Enter.”  
  
Just for a second he was happy to still be working at that moment, for the sight was all worthy. Half of Liz’s body was peeking through the door, she seemed unsure whether to come in or not. She didn’t want to interrupt him if he was doing something important. Quite different from Zeus, who would’ve barged into the office, not even caring of knocking.  
  
“May I come in, Headmaster?” she asked politely and a little afraid.  
“Absolutely, Liz. What is it?” he smiled kindly.  
“I wanted to make sure if Alfonse and Caesar came to talk to you earlier,” she said coming closer to the desk.  
“Yes, they did. They came in the morning. They must have left already.”  
“Then, that means…”  
“Yes. I’m sorry but the responsibility shall rest on you now, Liz” he said genuinely sorrowed.  
“Alfonse and Caesar said they’d be coming back the day before the event and try to help with the last preparations. Meaning you’ll have to handle everything until they come back.”  
“All right, sir.”  
“I trust you’ll do an excellent work.”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“And if you ever need help with anything, don’t hesitate to come to me.”  
“I appreciate it, sir,” she smiled at him.  
  
He hated when she called him “sir”. But it also made him remember that, as an authority figure, he couldn’t aspire for more than the headmaster-student relationship. To be this close to her was all he could ask for... To see her eyes just a desk away and to see her lips forming a smile. A smile so beautiful and…  
  
“Sweet.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“Sorry!” exclaimed with a little jolt like waking from a trance. Definitely the lack of sleep had affected him. He’d been fantasizing of how her lips would taste.  
“I thought I scented a sweet smell. I must be hungry and didn’t realize it.”  
  
A perfect excuse. After all, he had skipped dinner and he was hungry.  
  
“Oh! Then you must’ve caught the scent of this muffin,” she commented taking it out of her bag.  
  
He recognized the package that her deputy prefect had given her a while ago.  
  
“Yes, that must be it!” he exclaimed grateful he had something to corroborate his excuse.  
“If you’d like, you may have it,” she said holding out the muffin. “I baked a batch earlier and this is the only one that was saved from it.”  
“You made it?” asked the headmaster opening his eyes wide. He was looking longingly at the muffin, like it was a treasure.  
“Yes. Hiro’s birthday is next weekend so I thought I should give him his present before my workload increased,” she explained. “And though I made two batches  — one for Hiro and the other for the rest of the group — it didn’t matter because the prefects — more like Zeus— swooped on them. Hiro was pretty mad that Zeus had eaten more than half of his present!”  
  
She giggled at the memory of the prefects fighting over muffins. Rembrandt loved to see her smile but to hear her laughing in any form was like music to his ears. The headmaster chuckled too trying to imagine the scene she’d described.  
  
“Then I presume you only got to save this one for yourself”  
“As a matter of fact, I couldn’t save any for myself. Yukiya, was the one who managed to grab two and gave me one.”  
“Then I think you ought to eat it,” said a little bit resigned.  
“But I’d love you to eat it instead,” insisted. “I like sweets, but it makes me happier knowing other people eat what I bake and enjoy it.”  
  
He couldn’t believe that she had said the “L” word and had referred to him in the same sentence. He really was going to sleep very well tonight reviewing this moment over and over in his head.  
  
“Are you sure?” asked the headmaster, his eyes shining while looking at the muffin.  
“Of course! Go ahead!”  
  
Rembrandt enveloped in his hands both the muffin and the hand holding it so he could have the rest of the night to relive the slight caress and the softness of her hand. He looked at her and, when her eyes made contact with his, a slight pink blush showed on her cheeks. The headmaster thought that he might’ve made her self-conscious. She withdrew her hand and smiled, but this time he could tell it was a forced smile. He knew he’d made her feel a little bit uncomfortable.  
  
“Well, I better go and have some rest. Lots to do tomorrow.”  
“Have a good night, Liz,” said the Dragonkin.  
“Good night, sir.”  
She walked to the door, but before leaving she turned around.  
  
“I hope you enjoy the muffin.”  
  
And then she left. He stayed looking at the door for a very long time, wishing it would open and see Liz coming to his arms and declaring her love to him. But when the door remained closed, he looked at the muffin in his hand. He seriously thought of preserving the muffin with a spell and to never eat it, so it’d remain as a memento of her. On the other hand, he didn’t want to let the opportunity of tasting something made by her to pass by. After all, the other prefects had tasted her cooking as well. She even had said that she’d made a present especially for Hiro!  
  
He grabbed a bite and it was delicious. He wasn’t the kind of man who loved sweets, however this was not a sickly sweet, but the right amount of sugar. It had a buttery flavour too, and the consistency was so fluffy that it almost melted in his mouth. He could sense the vanilla, cinnamon and nutmeg that she had put in. He wondered if her lips tasted like this. He imagined her in the dorm kitchens whisking and then putting one finger in the bowl and taking it to her mouth to taste the batter. He moaned while eating the muffin and thinking of that scene. Fortunately no one was around or they’d be having a different idea of what he might’ve been doing.

* * *

  
The next day he had decided to take a stroll just when the sun was starting to set. He was considering going to the greenhouse, when suddenly he heard two voices that distracted him a little bit.  
  
“Man! I don’t know what would’ve happened if I hadn’t asked her!” said a boy with black hair and mismatched eyes. The spellsinger Joel Crawford.  
“Well, it’s a good thing you did,” commented his companion, a blue-eyed guy with the colour of his hair between blue and white.  
“She’s lucky that my master is kind enough to help her as well,” argued a talking squirrel. “I hope she doesn’t get too used to the idea.”  
“Aw, come on, Ronny, you wanted to help Liz too,” teased another man carrying another box. His hair and eyes were green and he wore a green diamond-shaped earring in his right ear.  
  
The dragonkin was going to continue his walking but, at the mention of her name, he hid behind some bushes.  
  
“N-Not true!” denied the squirrel. His cheeks puffed in anger at Luca’s remark, which made Cerim chuckle.  
“I, on the other hand, think she should rely on us — his friends — more often,” commented the light blue-haired guy.  
“You’re right, but I guess it’s part of her nature to not to let anybody worry for her things,” said Luca. “Well, I don’t mind to do minor things for her as long as she keeps her promise,” he added with a mischievous smile.  
“Yeah, even you agreed to help after hearing what she promised to us. And you are not the kind of guy to lift a finger if it involves hard work,” sighed Joel.  
“Hey, that’s offensive!” replied Luca. However, even he couldn’t deny it.  
“A dance with her seems to be good reward,” chuckled Cerim. “But I guess that if she keeps saying that to every guy, we’re bound to get in trouble.”  
 “What do you mean?” asked Joel.  
“I only mean that every guy she’s made that promise will want to take the first dance with her,” mentioned Cerim.  
  
When Luca saw the puzzled look on Joel’s face, he got exasperated.  
  
“Oh, come on, Joel! You should know better if it’s true that you and Liz are close.”  
“I don’t know what you mean,” Joel said trying to keep it cool, but Cerim and Rembrandt (in his hiding, of course) could distinguish a redness on the spellsinger’s face.  
“I only meant about you two being childhood friends,” said Luca with a grin.  
“Oh, that!” sighed Joel relieved. “Yeah, but that doesn’t mean that I know her very well. She still has some secrets.”  
“Well, what is no secret is that she’s fancied by many students of the Academy,” commented Luca.  
“That’s true,” agreed Cerim. “You, for example, have openly said that you’re interested in her;” Luca didn’t react, so the knight continued, “I also know for a fact that Leon wouldn’t disagree with Luca about Liz; and many people believe there’re reasons beyond the academic advantages for Elias and Yukiya to become their deputies, and that’s only the guys in our classroom. I think Leslie, Guy and Azusa have signed up as well to help her so that means that they’re interested in her and I’ve heard some rumours that the Prefect Team and some students from the Night Class are aiming to become more than friends.”  
“That’s why some of the other students are starting to call her The Siren,” commented Luca.  
“Why?” asked Joel.  
“Because she draws the attention to anyone she talks to,” responded Cerim instead, “I think that not even The Emperor was out of the list of guys who fancied her.”  
“Are you out of that list?” asked Joel facing Cerim.  
“I wrote my name on that list after I met her,” responded Cerim quite serious. He knew he was talking to a rival, but needed to confirm. “How about you, Joel?”  
“Well, being her childhood friend makes me at the top of that list. After all, I met her first.”  
  
In that moment a voice seemed to call them. Guy showed up seconds later and told them to head to the auditorium so they could start with the decorations. They picked up the crafting work they’d been doing and followed the orange-haired guy. Rembrandt left his hiding place and resumed his stroll and headed to the greenhouse. Once he got there, he sat on a bench.  
  
He’d had the idea that the prefects, especially Zeus, adored Liz. After all she was a beautiful —if not the most beautiful—, intelligent, compassionate and pure maiden he’d ever crossed paths with. And that’s too much to say considering how old he was. But to hear that “list” from one of his students, one of her suitors, felt  as if someone had poured a bucket of icy water on him. He knew he had competition — he was bound to have — but he never imagined how much. He really thought that his only competition was the Prefect Team and, maybe — although he wasn’t sure —, her deputies. Now he had more?! And worst of all is that she was absolutely oblivious to this, therefore she treated everyone with the same attitude. He loved her, but he hated how clueless she was.  
  
“Hey, Mel!”  
  
That voice! Willem was drawn to the sound of that voice immediately thinking that the nickname of The Siren was quite accurate in her case. It was really a music bound to draw the attention of any man.  
  
“What’s up?” asked a male’s voice coming out of some plants.  
  
Near to them was a desk, where Mel kept his job papers. Once again Rembrandt kept hidden — though this time was unintentional — from view. Yet, he could see her and the doctor’s figures clearly.  
  
“I was thinking I could use your help for an idea I have regarding the decorations of the ball we’re holding,” mentioned Liz clapping her hands as a favor-to-ask sign.  
“What is it?” asked Mel as if it’s bothersome to be bothered for some trivial thing.  
“Well, I want to get some ivy decorations around the auditorium’s columns but the thing is that you’re the best when it comes to make plants grow and you could help to make sure they don’t wither either. I’d hate to see them torned apart if the students are not careful on how they handle them or that they could die if we don’t take care of them and your purifying magic is the best in campus, so—”  
“I’ll do it.”  
“You will?” she said with a broad smile. “Thank you so much!”  
  
Rembrandt saw that smile. How could that guy not be melted by that smile? Unless he was the only one who was immune to her charms.  
  
She was going to leave but Mel’s voice stopped her.  
  
“I heard—” he stopped himself.  
“Yes?” she said encouragingly.  
“I heard you are promising something to people in return for favors.”  
“Oh, yes! A dance for helping me out with whatever I need for the ball,” she giggled. “I can’t believe how many people have signed up to help me though.”  
_I can_ , thought Rembrandt.  
“But at this rate I’ll be dancing all night to keep my promise,” she laughed out loud. “Why? Do you want a dance too?”  
“I’m not much of a dancer,” answered Mel tilting his head a little. “Besides, you don’t have to give me anything. I’m glad to help and I like how you care so much for the plants… So much that you want me to keep an eye on them.”  
“Well, of course! And I know I don’t have to give you something in return because we’re friends, but I know how busy you’re with work and I’d like to compensate you somehow. If you don’t want a dance, maybe I can give you something else. A basket of snow apples or I could cook you something.”  
  
Mel seemed to consider this idea taking his hand to his chin.  
  
“Can it be anything I want?”  
“Anything! Well, within reason of course. If it’s something expensive then I’m not sure I can keep my promise.”  
“Then…”  
  
And what happened next made Rembrandt to muster all his effort not to come out his hiding and kill the tree doctor. Mel’d taken Liz by the shoulders and leaned over her, placing his lips on hers. The headmaster could see that this was a surprise for the girl and she barely had had the time to rationalize what was happening when the ash blond-haired boy released her.  
  
“That would do,” said Mel not seemed to be bothered or affected by the kiss.  
  
He passed Liz and left her standing red-faced and frozen on the spot. She took her finger to her lips; probably trying to figure out if what just happened hadn’t been a dream. Not liking the idea of her considering the idea of liking another guy more than a friend, the headmaster left his hiding place.  
  
“Hello, Liz,” greeted Rembrandt with a smile.  
  
She gave a jolt when she heard his voice.  
  
“I’m sorry. Did I scare you?”  
“Yes. No. I mean — I just had no idea there was someone else here,” she said quite fast and taking both her hands on her chest. Then she looked scared. “Have you been here all this time — D-Did you see Mel —?”  
“— leaving here?” finished Rembrandt pretending he hadn’t seen anything.  
“I-Is that all?”  
“Something happened?” inquired Rembrandt rather amused of her behaviour.  
  
A little tremble on her mouth told him she was embarrassed and that she’d be anguished to know someone else had seen the kiss. In his case, he’d rather like to forget it as well. If he’d given the choice, he would've kissed her right there at that moment, so the sensation of his kiss would linger on her lips instead of Mel’s.  
  
“No, nothing happened,” said Liz covering her mouth absentmindedly.  
“Anyway, I was looking for you,” lied Rembrandt clearing his throat. “I was going to ask you how the preparations were going.”  
“They’re going great! Alfonse and Caesar will be surprised when they come back and see there’s nothing left to do.”  
“Oh, I’m sure they’ll be very disappointed!” said sarcastically and his ears filled with his favourite music: her laughter. “I did hear that a bunch of students are being helpful.”  
“Yes, they are.”  
“And is it true that you’re offering something in return for their services?”  
“Yes... they are,” she whispered biting her lower lip as a guilty confirmation.  
“Liz…” He hadn’t meant to but his voice came out as a threat of scolding.  
“I’m sorry, sir! But not even with Elias, Yukiya and the Night Prefects would’ve been sufficient to finish all the work. I asked my friends and before I knew it I was making these promises in exchange of their help.”  
“I told you that if you needed help, you could ask me,” reminded to her.  
“I remember, but I didn’t want to bother you or to make you think I couldn’t handle it. I just…” she was on the verge of tears.  
  
He knew that this would be stressful for her and, although she had got her deputies to lend her a hand, she was still carrying much of the workload, especially since the Night Prefects couldn’t be that much help because most of the work was done during the day, so the Night Class only made commentaries and supervision.  
  
Liz started to hyperventilate and to sob.  
  
“Oh, no! Please don’t,” begged Rembrandt. “I’m not upset, I was just worried about you.”  
  
Her body trembled and she started to cry. The only thing he could think of was to put his left arm around her middle in order to lock her in an embrace and his right hand on the back of her head forcing her a little to rest it on his chest. He also put his cheek to rest on the top of her head and then he made sure to maintain a constant and regular breathing so she could match his own.  
  
This act, at first, was a commotion to Liz and, even though she continued having tears leaking from her eyes, she started to calm down once she felt his chest up and down in a soothing pace. He didn’t make any movement, he knew the best way to calm her down was just to hold her tight.  
  
Once he felt her breathing back to normal, he separated from her but held her face in his hands. Some tears were leaking from her eyes and he used his thumbs to dry them, careful not to cut her smoothing skin with his claw-like nails. Though he had separated his body his face remained quite close to hers, his eyes went from hers to her mouth and he leaned a bit more wanting to kiss those lips. Inches before he kissed her, he stopped. He rapidly separated completely from her and without uttering a word he left.  
  
He went back to his office and, after closing the door behind him, he leaned against it panting. Horror-strucked by what just happened, he grabbed his head between his hands. He couldn’t believe that he’d lost control of his body there! He definitely was losing his mind…

* * *

  
The ball turned out to be a success. The decorations were absolutely elegant and ornamental including the ivy leaves around the columns. The food was also delicious. Liz along with Amelia, Yukiya and Guy had made some canapés and pastries from the region, while they’d asked Azusa to make a few from Hinomoto. The music, though it didn’t change from the melodic waltz, was still inviting to everyone to dance. The people were dressed up: women looked like princesses and the men wore some elegant prince-soldier uniforms, which were their gala uniforms.  
  
“Seems the party is a success” commented Professor Schuyler with a wine goblet in his hand.  
“It looks like it,” agreed the Dragonkin.  
“So I believe I should congratulate you.”  
“I didn’t do anything. The prefects did all the work. Well — mostly one prefect.”  
“Liz Hart?”  
“Yes.”  
  
They both looked at the dance floor, where Liz was being lead by Luca to fulfil her promise. Unlike the rest of the girls whose dresses were more like bright-colored ballgowns, she’d chosen a lilac sheath dress. She had her hair done in crown braid near the fringes and the rest was loose. They saw the green-haired guy take on of her hands and with his other hand embrace her around the waist. A blush was obviously seen on her face, but she didn’t push him away.  
  
“She’s especial that one,” smiled Professor Schuyler as a proud father looking at his favourite daughter.  
“Yes, she is,” agreed the headmaster.  
  
He was looking at her too, but with a sad face. However, Professor Schyuler didn’t seem to notice it. Rembrandt excused himself and started walking towards the other prefects. The team of prefects were looking at Liz and Luca dancing too. They had to admit that he was great at dancing and he was leading her rather well.  
  
“I want a dance too,” whined Zeus scowling once he was within Rembrandt’s earshot.  
  
The dance had ended and, before she could leave the floor, Leon had taken Liz from Luca’s arms and claimed the next dance. Liz was laughing while turning in circles with Leon.  
  
“Get in line, Zeus,” groaned Caesar.  
“What a bother to wait for her to fulfil her many promised dances,” sighed Hiro crossing his arms.  
“At least you don’t have to wait to nearly the end of the party to dance with her,” complained Caesar.  
“Ha, ha, ha!” laughed Alfonse. “We can only blame ourselves, Caesar. After all, she handled of all the preparations practically on her own.”  
“We helped!” protested Zeus.  
“No, we did not,” reminded Hiro. “We just approved what she was doing, but the Day Class  students were the ones who handled all the work.”  
“What about you, Lizard?” asked Zeus to Rembrandt. “Are you dancing?”  
“With whom?” asked Rembrandt taking a sip of wine.  
“Who else? With Liz!”  
  
The headmaster almost chocked.  
  
“Why would I dance with Liz?” asked defensively.  
“As a thank-you gesture?” suggested Yukiya. “After all, she did handled this on her own.”  
“Maybe after everyone has got their turns,” commented the headmaster putting his goblet on a nearby table.  
“Got their turns on what?” asked a voice behind him.  
  
He froze and, slowly, he turned around. Up close she was a vision. Rembrandt couldn’t stop seeing that the upper part of her dress was too revealing. It was easily assumed that she wasn’t wearing a bra, probably to give a flutter-like effect to her cleavage. Even though the fabric wasn’t transparent, he still could see beyond the dress.  
  
“Liz!” exclaimed Zeus passing an arm around her shoulders. Rembrandt could see how her loosen hair was caressing Zeus’ arm. “We were just wondering when are you going to dance with us!”  
“I —”  
“Come on! You have to dance with us! At least with me!” said seductively in Liz’s ear.  
  
Although it was meant to be a whisper, Zeus’ voice was so husky that the commentary didn’t go unnoticed by the rest of the group and made Liz to blush prominently.  
  
“Stop bothering her, King Kook,” said Hiro pulling his ear.  
“Ouch, that hurt!”  
“Stop monopolizing her, Zeus!” grunted Caesar.  
“I think that what we’re trying to say is that we would like to get to dance with you,” said Elias cutting the fight.  
“Including Headmaster Rembrandt,” added Alfonse with a smile.  
“Only if you want,” mentioned the Dragonkin.  
“I would love to,” she said smiling at him.  
  
She mentioned the L word again and he could see that although she was smiling genuinely, her eyes and the slight blush on her cheeks indicated she still remembered what happened at the greenhouse.  
  
“Save the last dance for me then,” smiled back the headmaster.  
  
As promised, Liz danced with every male friend she had. And by the time she finished dancing with Alfonse, who had been the last to ask for a dance, she decided to fulfil her last promise: To dance with the headmaster. However, he was nowhere to be seen. She walked a little and then crossed paths with Yukiya’s wolf.  
  
“Hi, Seth!”  
“Are you looking for something?” asked the wolf, whose intuition was cunning.  
“I’m looking for Headmaster Rembrandt. Have you seen him?”  
“By his scent I can tell you he’s walking out of the auditorium right this instant.”  
  
And as Liz turned around he distinguished a black and purple robe leaving the room. Thanking Seth, she went after him.

* * *

  
He decided to spend the rest of the night in the greenhouse. The party was going to end soon anyway. Although he really wanted to dance with her like all the other guys did, he was unsure if he could resist his desires. He was pretty sure people will find out of his feelings if he held her close and the last thing he wanted was to cause an uproar and scandal that involved her.  
  
He opened the greenhouse and entered. There he let himself to appreciate the fruity smell that invaded the place after dark. He walked a little further and came to a halt at the middle of the greenhouse. There were four benches and he was walking toward the nearest, when…  
  
“Headmaster?”  
  
That beautiful music froze him on the spot. Liz was there with a concerned look in her eyes.  
  
“Liz!” exclaimed in surprise and in a low voice. “What are you doing here?”  
“I came here to tell you — to ask if you’d like to dance with me?” she said getting closer to him.  
“Thank you for the offer, my dear, but you must be tired. I wouldn’t want to keep you from resting.”  
  
And then he continued to walk to the bench.  
  
“Actually —”  
“Yes?”  
“I wanted to talk to you — about the other day,” she said tentatively.  
“Maybe at another time” he answered sitting on the bench.  
“Please, sir,” she begged coming closer to him but not sitting.  
  
With her standing in front of him it was difficult for the Dragonkin to restrain himself.  
  
“I can’t —” he said. “I won’t be able to hear a different answer that the one I crave.”  
“And what is that?”  
  
He took one of her hands and put on a gentle kiss on the back of it.  
  
“You should get back to the party,” suggested him.  
  
He was doing everything in his power to control himself and he wanted her to go in order to calm himself better and quicker.  
  
“No, I can’t go back while you’re looking so sad,” she said.  
  
  
She could see him struggle with something within him and though she was innocent in many things, spending time with older guys, like Klaus or Vincent, had made her a little sensitive on certain matters. She had a suspicion but to take a chance with him was way too risky… She bit her lips for a moment and then she leaned on him and kissed him. It was just a peck but it was more than enough.  
  
The Dragonkin pulled her arm and the impact and surprise of the act made her to sit on his lap and then he started to kiss her hungrily. He put his hand on the back of her head and deepened the kiss. She put her arm around his neck welcoming the kiss. She was enjoying very much that side of him, like a beast devouring his favourite meal after nearly dying of starvation. The kiss was so intense that she thought she was going to die of suffocation. Although she had to admit that she wouldn’t mind to die like that.  
  
  
Though he didn’t want to, he broke the kiss. She panted in his arms and he could see a red flush on her cheeks. To his surprise she sniggered.  
  
“Why are you laughing?” asked a little concerned.  
  
Because she was practically laid down she seemed to see something beyond Rembrandt.  
  
“Mistletoe,” she said.  
  
He turned his head and indeed there was a mistletoe tree over them. He smiled too.  
  
“Then I guess we have to kiss again,” he said seductively.  
“It’s not Christmas.”  
“For me it might be,” said taking the hand that was resting on the back of his neck and giving it a peck. “I couldn’t ask for a better gift.”  
  
She put her hand on his cheek and he did the same on her. He kissed her again, but this time it was gentler and softer, more like savouring her lips.

 

* * *

  
They left the greenhouse. Rembrandt took her by the hand and led her to his office. While running through the empty halls, they couldn’t stop giggling. Once inside his office they moved to his bedroom upstairs — which could only have access through a door in his office —, then resumed what they had started at the greenhouse and even took it to new level. Rembrandt practically ravished her and it took all her effort not to let the entire school hear her screams of pleasure.  
  
  
After the passion dance they shared, they let themselves to rest. The bed was king-sized and it was so comfortable, that Liz thought that it was going to be difficult to leave it. She cuddled more and Rembrandt embraced her. He kissed her forehead and caressed the length of her arm from the shoulder to the elbow and from elbow to shoulder.  
  
He felt so utterly happy that he didn’t care much about her still calling him ‘Sir’, though it annoyed him a little bit. He also felt guilty because now he had tasted her, he felt the dragon had finally awoken and claimed her. A treasure more valuable than gold or jewel stones.  
  
  
After a couple of hours, he escorted her back to her dorm. Incredibly the party wasn’t over yet but that worked for them because they could pretend that she was tired and wanted to go to rest early and the headmaster was just making sure that she got to her dorm safely. He took one of her hands and kissed the back of it as a goodnight gesture and smiling she entered to the dorm.  
  
The Dragonkin left with a smile that he was certain would last for the rest of the weekend and, hopefully, for much longer than that.


End file.
